You are the sin and sweet temptation
by Hyper Vongola Decimo
Summary: Kageyama is annoyed.


**A/N:** Written for KageHina Day 2014.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You are the sin and sweet temptation<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was one of those days when Kageyama felt like snapping at the whole world, biting off the heads of innocents and burning holes in people with his heated glares. He grit his teeth, clenched his fists, nails painfully biting into his palms, and thrown snide comments right and left, but nothing could bring him any relief. Even Hinata had enough of him at one point and after the usual shouting match filled with obscenities and elaborate insults, he stomped off angrily, leaving Kageyama to stew in his foul mood.<p>

And stew he did. There was no real reason for him to be this annoyed, he knew, but he just couldn't help it. There was the tension in his muscles that no amount of exercise could relieve, there was the burning around his heart that surrounded his mind with an emotion-proof halo of anger, and there was the itch in the back of his neck which simply _drove him mad_. So Kageyama brooded and seethed and squashed his anger and frustration deeper and deeper with each passing minute, until he finally breathed in the woody scent of the gym, meshed with sweat and rubber, and some of the edginess left him as if oozing out of a pierced balloon.

Hinata stopped next to him during the warm up, his mouth still pulled lightly in a shadow of a pout.

'Are you better now, Kageyama?' he asked, and Kageyama was glad he was the one to break the silence first.

There was this unspoken rule between them, ever since they started being friends and then dating, that they never apologized after the arguments they had. It didn't matter who started it, and it didn't matter who ended it. They were both hot-headed and too quick with their mouths, so the first thing between them became to never apologize with words, which more often than not meant nothing and were spoken hastily when fuelled by emotions, and do it with deeds instead.

Which was also the reason Hinata was there right now, it was his way of saying 'I'm sorry'. Rather than a simple 'I'm sorry' it was more of a 'I'm sorry I couldn't stand your pitiful ass moping around all day, you big baby with anger management problems' but it only made Kageyama snort in mock irritation, while he was smiling lightly in the quiet of his mind. Hinata was always like that.

'I'm fine,' he answered, squatting to warm up his legs. Still down, he looked up at his partner. 'Get properly warmed up, I'm gonna drill you good this afternoon.' As an apology for that blow up earlier, he thought to himself, and catching the sparkling smile on Hinata's face, he knew the other recognized his intentions as well.

The practice went on as usual, Kageyama and Hinata polishing a new combination of their oddball quick. Kageyama thought that volleyball would get rid of the lingering buzz of irritation and make everything better, it always did. But this day must have been the devil's work to test his patience and self-control, for every time Hinata jumped, Kageyama's eyes drifted off to the hem of his shirt that lifted slightly right before his eyes, showing off the sun-kissed skin and light muscles playing underneath it. Kageyama's mouth dried up with sudden craving when Hinata landed back on the ground and his thighs flexed to support his weight. His breath hitched as he watched the small frame of his partner run back, the shorts outlining the curves of his bottom and covering just enough to make Kageyama's imagination work. And work it did.

He berated himself for how unprofessionally he behaved, if this was a real match, his lack of focus could cost them a lot of points, maybe even a win. He turned away from Hinata, took a deep breath and prepared for another toss. Just as it was coming his way and through the corner of the eye he saw Hinata moving to match its speed, he knew he lost. It was only a split second that he took his eyes off of the ball and saw Hinata's fire-lit face, focused and hard, and the toss went over his head hitting the net with a swoosh.

'Hey, Kageyama, what are you doing?' Hinata cornered him, displeased and demanding an answer. It wasn't like him to mess up at volleyball after all.

Feeling the irritation creep back into him scarily fast, he was about to bark something unpleasant, but remembering the failure of earlier this morning, he shut his mouth with a click. Instead, he caught Hinata's wrist, a bit too tight probably judging by the grimace on the other's face, and dragged him out of the gym. Hinata protested loudly, but since he didn't try to pull his hand out even once, Kageyama ignored him until they got back to the lockers. Then, he closed the door behind them and turned to Hinata, who was watching him with a mixture of anger and concern visible in his now shadowed eyes. He quickly turned away from that demanding gaze.

'I'm irritated, okay?' Kageyama snapped. He didn't mean to, but his mouth refused to listen.

'At me?' Hinata crossed his arms, as if preparing for the oncoming blow. Somehow, it took Kageyama by surprise and knocked all the annoyance out of him.

'Yeah,' his voice was quiet as a whisper.

'What did I do?' His head snapped up and he turned it around to face Hinata. He wasn't mistaken, there was something akin to fear deep in chestnut-coloured eyes. And it was his fault. Kageyama wanted to slam his face against the nearest flat surface, hard.

'You didn't _do_ anything,' he tried to explain his feelings. 'It's just… I don't know what this is… Damn it, it's so frustrating,' he ran a hand through his hair.

'I have no idea what's going on with you today, Kageyama,' Hinata's voice was now dry and sour. 'You're more irritable than usual and more of a pain in the ass than usual, and now this. Just tell me what it is so we can move on and play volleyball.'

'Fine,' Kageyama snarled. 'Then put on some long pants so I can actually focus on tossing to you.'

With perverse satisfaction he watched as Hinata gaped at him in shock. It was quickly replaced by confusion as his partner snorted and sniggered and then bowled over with laughter. Kageyama blinked, and then growled in justified anger. What was so funny about it? He watched through narrowed eyes as Hinata climbed back to his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes.

'So what, you're just horny?'

The silence that followed Hinata's question rang painfully in Kageyama's ears. He could have sworn his heart stopped, his breath caught in this throat, while all the mind processes came to a halt. He was… WHAT?! And as suddenly everything came back spinning in full force. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, and another pool travel down to his navel and even further down to his crotch, as if to point out the obvious. With growing trepidation, Kageyama realized Hinata was right. It must have shown on his face, because Hinata's smile sharpened, as he stepped closer to him.

'You need to learn to recognize your body's urges, Kageyama-kun,' he teased, making Kageyama's blood course faster, be it from anger or excitement, probably both. 'I could have helped sooner, if only you had told me.'

'Stop playing around, dumbass,' he bit through his tightly grit teeth. 'Either put on some long pants, or take responsibility.'

'But I like my shorts,' Hinata pouted and Kageyama's gaze fixed on his lips, his mouth going dry. 'They are comfortable and easy to move around in.'

Narrowing his eyes, Kageyama took an advancing step towards the other. 'And when you bend over I can see almost all way up to the mark I left on you last week.'

It was Hinata's turn to blush, and Kageyama smirked in satisfaction, but it was wiped out by Hinata's pointed glare a second later. 'Then you shouldn't have left it there, if you didn't want others to see.'

They stood there, glaring at each other heatedly, Hinata challenging him to say anything, Kageyama in frustration because he knew he couldn't. And then as if on an inaudible command, they both took a step forward and, Kageyama raising his hands and catching Hinata's face, leaning down just as the other tilted his head up, they kissed.

It was a sharp kiss, their teeth clashed, tongues tangled together, and lips bruised by the sheer force they put on them, all fuelled by anger. Kageyama felt nails dig into the skin on his wrists where Hinata was holding tightly onto him, and he moved his hands into soft ginger hair, yanking at it painfully. As Hinata gasped, he stepped closer to him, their bodies now flush against each other, and he bit into his lips with hardly controlled passion.

Hinata answered in the same spirit, pushing him back and up against the wall so hard, Kageyama had trouble catching his breath for a second or two. He was never given the time to recover, as Hinata pulled him down for another hungry kiss, his nails raking down the sides of his neck, leaving stinging red marks. Kageyama hissed, half in pleasure, half in pain, now finally feeling how much on fire his body was. With a fierce glare, he caught Hinata around the waist and lifted him up, slamming his back against the same wall he was previously backed against. Noting with satisfaction that Hinata's legs locked around him on instinct, he moved his hands from Hinata's waist to the back of his thighs, his fingers kneading softly against the material and continuing with the teasingly accidental brushes of skin.

Hinata's hands found his hair, pulling and messing it up, as he breathed deeply and gasped under the ministrations of his fingers. His head was thrown back against the wall, eyes closed to sharpen his sense of touch, and a pink blush scattered across his cheeks, making his lips redder and more tempting. Kageyama planned to kiss him, but as his hands slipped beneath the material of Hinata's shorts, cold against the warmer skin of his inner thighs, the chestnut eyes snapped open and Kageyama's head was pulled back by a rough tug on a lock of his hair. His eyes half closed in pleasure, a shiver running down his spine, when Hinata's cool lips touched the heated skin of his jaw.

His breath hitched as sharp teeth left burning marks on his face and neck, and moved his fingers up towards Hinata's groin. His touch was light, teasing, meant to ignite the thrill and impatience, and he smirked into ginger hair as he felt Hinata tremble in his hands. A second later, Hinata's thighs flexed under his hands, which made Kageyama uncomfortably aware of his own arousal, and locked around his hips with more force, bringing their crotches together. They both groaned at the delicious pressure, and Kageyama couldn't hold back anymore.

Pushing Hinata's back against the wall for leverage, he thrust up, making their groins rub together and eliciting a delightful moan from Hinata, which made him repeat the motion again. And then he couldn't stop. It was as if he suddenly lost the command over his lower half, his hips jerking up without his control, making them both pant and groan, as pleasure seeped into their bodies wave by wave. Somewhere in the back of his mind Kageyama realized that they were still fully clothed and it'd make a huge mess, but right now he couldn't care less. He moved his hands from the inside of Hinata's thighs to his hips, his fingers spread and moving lower to grope his ass, which he raised up and down to match his thrusts.

He felt Hinata's arms tighten around his neck, almost suffocating the breath out of him, but he only quickened the pace. His mind was too focused, clouded with ecstasy, blinded with need. Hinata moaned into his ear, panted at the side of his neck, but all Kageyama could feel was the heat building up down inside his shorts. And then Hinata came with a muffled cry and Kageyama felt his teeth sinking into his shoulder, the pain and one last jerk sending him over the edge.

He came hard, world blacking out before his eyes, as he leaned heavily against Hianta, pushing him further up the wall. Kageyama barely even had the strength to keep them both up, his knees wobbled when he finally came back to himself and blinked back the dark splotches that marred his vision. Slowly and carefully, he set Hinata down and, as if to soothe the earlier roughness, kissed him gently.

They were still breathing hard when they parted, but Kageyama couldn't help a satisfied smile. The tension was gone from his muscles, replaced with delicious laziness, the irritation he felt throughout the day gone like a bad dream. He sighed contentedly, leaning his forehead against Hinata's.

'Now I'll really have to change into gym pants,' Hinata complained, glaring up at him with no real heat.

'I told you so,' Kageyama smirked, and then even wider when Hinata elbowed him to the side as he moved to his locker.

He leaned against the wall, watching him. He knew he should change too, but right now he was too lazy, too satiated to move a muscle. His eyes fastened on Hinata's small figure and leisurely trailed his every step. When Hinata pulled on his pants, Kageyama nodded with satisfaction. Now, he would be able to focus.

'Maybe I should start to bring two pairs of shorts to practice,' Hinata said suddenly, turning to Kageyama with a teasing glint in his eyes. 'After all, they're so much easier to move in.'

Kageyama smiled, and he knew it was one of those creepy smiles, by the way Hinata's shoulders stiffened, 'If you want to go through the same thing as today, please, be my guest.'

Hinata only pulled his mouth in a thin line and then punched him in the shoulder on the way out, but Kageyama smirked triumphantly at the blush adoring his cheeks. As the door closed after his partner with a soft click, he closed his eyes briefly and then moved to change out of his own shorts. Maybe having two pairs wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Another of my mediocre attempts at smut... Do I need to burn in shame or was it somewhat acceptable? Drop me a word or two of what you think ;3<p> 


End file.
